Switchy Sunday
by specialbeamwriter
Summary: Goten and Trunks are out one day and act on a whim, making Piccolo and Gohan switch bodies. What happens when disaster strikes? R
1. Acting on a whim

And so this new story begins…

And so this new story begins…

Chapter 1: Acting on a whim

Goten flew with Trunks across the river and landed. The 16-year-old demi-saiyan should have known better, but they hadn't been mischievous in a long time, and it was something they had planned. Placing the last dragonball on the ground, Trunks yelled, "Arise, Shenron!"

The light outside vanished, and darkness consumed the sky. A big, snake-like figure slithered up and twirled itself to look at the two teenager boys. A deep voice rang out, "Yes, What are your wishes?"

Trunks looked at Goten nervously, and said, "Um, we wish for…a new pair of shoes."

Goten looked back at Trunks with bewilderment. "That wasn't our wish!"

"We only need one!" Trunks thought for a moment, and then said more calmly, "Ok, give me two names."

Goten thought hard. "Let's see, there's Gohan, Piccolo, -"

Trunks yelled, "Shenron, we wish that Gohan and Piccolo switch bodies!" The eyes glowed red and then the three words that were to be heard, "It is done." The dragon balls vanished.

DBZ

Piccolo was meditating by the waterfall when he opened his eyes and saw the blackened sky. "Now what?" He uncrossed his arms and headed towards the source when he felt something happen inside of him. It felt like his soul was being pulled away from his body. Whatever the wish was, it was having an affect on him.

Next thing he knew, he was in Gohan's kitchen, with Videl staring right at him.

DBZ

Gohan had just finished washing the dishes and turned to his wife. "Videl, are you okay with-" before he could finish his sentence, he felt is soul being dragged out of his body, and he found himself at Piccolo's waterfall. _How'd I end up here? _

DBZ

"Okay with what?" Videl asked her "husband."

Piccolo looked at Videl and mumbled, "Why am I here?"

Videl chuckled and said, "Come on, Gohan, ask me the question."

Piccolo was about to say, "I'm not Gohan" but stopped himself and ran to the bathroom, checking himself out in the mirror. "What the-?!" He ran downstairs, and said, "I have to see G-Piccolo, Videl. I'll be back!" He flew out the door, and heard her say, "Ok, Love you."

He wasn't going to respond to that. Oh, sure, Gohan's mentor and friend saying "I love you too," to his wife. That would blow over well.

He only hoped no one went to see him today. Gohan probably didn't realize it yet.

DBZ

"Trunks, what did you do?! I was going to say us! I was only making sure that no one was around us!" Goten said, shocked.

Trunks turned to Goten. "Think about it, Goten. 'Piccolo' will be much more relaxed. Granted, 'Gohan' will be tough, but…" BONK.

Goten hit Trunks in the back of the head. "I'm going over to Gohan's tonight, you dolt!"

Trunks smiled apologetically at his friend. "So go over to Piccolo's." When he said that, Trunks started laughing.

Goten asked his friend, "Seriously, Trunks, why did you say their names?"

"I was just acting on a whim!"

"A whim? Just some crazy feeling?"

Trunks nodded, then burst out laughing.

Then, a rough voice rang out, "What are you two laughing at?"

Goten and Trunks immediately went silent and turned to see…

Piccolo…

or should I say Gohan?

DBZ

What did you think? I know it's short. Sorry. Will try to extend it.


	2. The confrontation

Thank you for the reviews continuing on

Thank you for the reviews continuing on.

Chapter 2: The confrontation

Gohan had not yet realized that their bodies had switched. He flew until he found Goten and Trunks and then asked, "What are you two laughing at?" He sounded different, but maybe it was just the after affects of unknowingly transferring to Piccolo's waterfall.

Goten and Trunks gulped. "Hiya, Piccolo. What are you doing here?" Hoping that they could fool Gohan, Trunks smiled innocently.

Gohan blinked. "Piccolo? I am not Piccolo!"

Goten and Trunks couldn't help it. They burst out laughing.

Goten then stopped laughing and said, "Uh-oh. Big brother's coming." Gohan blinked again and asked suspiciously, "_Goten, _what's going on?"

Just then, Piccolo appeared.

Gohan stared. There he was, staring at himself. That's when he brought his hand in front of his face. After the reality hit, he crossed his arms, and then growled, "Goten, why?"

Trunks gulped and then whispered, thinking no one would hear, "It was my fault."

The keen sense of hearing nearly overwhelmed Gohan as he wasn't used to Piccolo's ears.

His hands instinctively went to his ears and then stopped. "So, Trunks, if it were your fault, then explain."

Piccolo crossed his –Gohan's- no, his, arms. He needed an explanation as well.

Trunks kept his eyes cast towards the ground. "Well, you see, I just thought if we had two people switch bodies, how much more fun it would be. I was thinking my dad and Goku could switch or something, but your names had popped in my head at that moment! I'm sorry."

A snort came from Piccolo. That made Goten and Trunks to burst out in laughter again. Then another snort from Gohan. They quit laughing shortly forgetting that Gohan was in Piccolo's body.

Piccolo said, "That's your story? 'Oh, it was just a thought, I'm sorry?!' That isn't going to work. Not for me."

Gohan chuckled under his breath and then said, "We need to talk. Figure this out." Piccolo nodded and as they were about to fly away, Gohan turned to Goten, "You and I will talk about this later."

They flew over to the waterfall.

What were they going to do?

DBZ

Sorry it's really short. I may extend it a bit later. What did you think? Getting ready for college. REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
